Whiskey Lullaby
by DamianSasuke
Summary: SasuNaru. Character death. Songfic. I don't own anything. Please review.


A/N: This idea's Descendant Of Doom and I loved it so much I decided (with her permission) to write her Harry/Draco fic into a Sasuke/Naruto fic. And I thank her for letting me use this idea.

Warning: Slash Sasu/Naru Sadness and character death.

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me (even though I wish they did) and this song doesn't belong to me but to Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.

**Whiskey Lullaby**

Lying down on his bed, Sasuke was staring at the ceiling with both of his hands folded behind his head. Reviving from his daze he looked to the bathroom door that his husband had just came through; water was slowly dripping off of each and ever one of his soft blond spikes. His blue eyes shone even more in the dime light of the room. A soft orange towel was wrapped around his waist as Naruto stepped from the bathroom.

Walking over to Sasuke he lay down on the bed and instantly became wrapped in his arms; pale arms around a tanned waist, tanned arms around a pale neck. Knowing that this would be the last night that they would be together for a while before the fight with Akatsuki would tear them apart. Naruto was going to fight them while Sasuke would stay and help in Konoha.

Sasuke leaned down and softly kissed the younger man on the nose before passionately stealing a kiss from his lips. They laid their heads down and just absorbed each other's presence. With a smile on both of their faces they slowly let their eyes close and fell into a fitful sleep.

---

Standing outside of their house Naruto smiled gleefully at the fact that he was home after months of fighting against the Akatsuki. He slowly took his key from his pocket and opened the door. Walking into a silent apartment he put his small bag by the door and went upstairs and into the bedroom. Opening the door more than the crack it already was he froze staring at the bed before his very eyes. In his and Sasuke's bed was Sasuke and, who he thought was his friend, Sakura. Dark obsidian eyes opened and locked with broken ocean blue ones. Before he could open his mouth Naruto held up his hand. Stomping over to the closet he started to fill a duffle bag full of clothes. In the process, waking up Sakura.

"Wh- Naruto?" But Naruto ignored her and stormed over to the door, but was stopped by one of Sasuke's hands grabbing his arm forcing him to turn around.

"Don't even try explaining. I'll get the rest of my stuff another time." And without another word he whipped his arm out of Sasuke's grasp and left his house, his home. He felt his heart shatter as picked up his bag by the door and leaving the only person who ever loved him for him.

_He put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_He broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget_

Naruto sat in a bar in the sand country with a glass of whiskey clutched in both hands. Five years had past since he had gone home and found Sasuke. There was no bottle that he hadn't been at the bottom of and he refused to get out of it. He went to stay with Gaara but a month after he'd been he'd been thrown out and told him to stand on his own feet. He'd left to the Rice Country and he had continued to drink away his problems since then. He came to this same bar every night and drank away the memories of the raven haired angel. Those obsidian eyes were carved in his memories and his nightmares that nothing on this earth could destroy.

Naruto had tried to stop dinking; really he did, with the help of his friends. But he gave up giving up, because the pain just kept coming back even more than before. Everything he did with Sasuke, every kiss, every touch, every intimate feeling they had shared was imprinted in his mind. Nothing he did could get his lover out of his mind. Every fight they had when they were in Team 7 tore his soul and life apart at the seams.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind_

_Until the night_

Bearing his canines at the barkeep as he refused him anymore whiskey or liquor of any kind, this hadn't ever happened before this night. He ended up dragging himself

off of the bar stool while muttering curses and blasphemies to the 'evil man' who denied him his liquor. He left and stumbled drunkenly towards his apartment while walking into various things, like people and objects.

Walking into his apartment he immediately went to his personal liquor stash. He grabbed the closest bottle to him and seemed to inhale it like air. He grabbed a single picture of himself and Sasuke on their very first date. He went to grab a photo album and he saw that in all of the pictures they were holding each other and had smiles on their faces. Not one of them was sad. They looked like nothing had ever happened between them. Naruto let a fierce growl leave his throat and threw it, with considerable force, across the room and into a wall before downing the tiny bit that was left at the bottom of the bottle before grabbing a few more from the cabinet. He downed the two bottles that he'd just picked up and threw it bottle on the floor, breaking the glass, before taking a sharp kunai out of his pouch on his leg staring at it longingly.

Every conscious and unconscious fibre in his small body longed to use it. He wanted to drink more than ever. He clumsily sat on a chair in the kitchen and took a pen and a piece of paper from the draw behind him, scribbled things upon it. He took one last bottle of whiskey and took it, as well as the paper and kunai to his bedroom. He sat down while draining half of the bottle then his fingers just couldn't hold the weight of it and his fingers let it fall to the floor, spilling the other half of the alcohol on the carpeted floor. He held the piece of paper to his chest as he kneeled on his futon that he slept on, while facing the pillow. He put the sharp kunai to his right temple while letting a single tear slide down his cheek and fall off his chin.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Kiba walked up to Naruto's door and saw the police at his apartment door. They saw him walk towards them and Neji Hyuuga approached him letting a small sigh leave his lips. He put a hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"We found him dead this morning. He used the kunai that he gave him. He was face down in his pillow. He was holding this... You know what it means?" Neji handed Naruto's best mate the piece of paper.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love him till I die_

Kiba looked at the note with longing, longing on wanting to understand. He re-read it over and over again until it sunk in. He forced the lump down that was forming in his throat and let tears that he didn't know slide down his face and turned towards Neji.

"'I'll_ love him till I die'_ It means exactly what it says. And it's true." Kiba stated unable to swallow the lump that was again forming in his throat. Neji looked at him with sad lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry." Neji said still not used to being around Kiba, and feeling awkward as he didn't know what to say to Naruto's best friend. All Kiba could do was nod his thanks. He handed back the paper and left, with tears still sliding down his cheeks.

A few days after, a huge number of ninja's surrounded Naruto's grave, which was on the top of the Hokage monument. Emotions were high as tears fell down sorrowed faces. Orange fireworks were let off as they bid the strongest Hokage a fond but last farewell.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Sasuke stood hidden in the shadows behind the willow that covered the Hokage's grave and for the second time in his life he felt his heart be torn in two. The first time was when he let Naruto leave to fight Akatsuki and now when the hero was laid to rest. The wind whistled around him as he walked away from his soul mate with tears stinging his face in the vicious slash of the rain.

---

Sasuke danced with another woman in the ballroom of Shikamaru Nara's mansion. He danced with her and she, not so subtly, flirted with him. But everyone knew that he only had one-night stands ever since he drove the love of his life away. He was the handsome lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre with mountains of money that he alone spent on alcohol. He left the blond woman after the song had finished and left to the restroom and taking his small flask out of his pocket and swallowed the whiskey whole. He sprayed himself with more cologne to cover up the smell like he always did.

Sasuke knew firmly that no-one knew he blamed himself whole-heartedly for everything that had happened to him. He'd read everything, every story that had been printed about the hero of Konoha and how he died of a broken heart. Everywhere that Sasuke went the rumours were sure to go. It had been years since he'd died and they still spoke about the death of the great Hokage like he'd died yesterday. The only thing that he wanted was to let the hero rest in peace.

_The rumours flew_ _but nobody knew how much he blamed himself_

_For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath_

If looks could kill, Sasuke gave everyone who dared look at him, his signature death glare as he sat in a bar in Konoha's back streets. He's left Shikamaru's hours ago. It was now nearing midnight and the bar tender told him to go home. He knew that he wouldn't get served anymore tonight. So that meant no-more whiskey. He stood up and shook his head and headed home.

He arrived at his cold mansion and headed straight to the cabinets where he locked up bottles upon bottles of liquor. He grabbed four bottles of whiskey, two in each hand and sat down on the rug in front of the fire and draining one immediately. He picked up the book that was lying on the table behind him and flicked through the pages. He drank another bottle, slower than the first, but still at a fast pace.

The Uchiha let the salty tears fall upon the photo album. He opened the book to a picture of himself with Naruto. The bright blue eyes filled with so much love for the lone Uchiha. He didn't linger on any one picture for too long. He growled and let the blood red of the sharingun flood his normally obsidian eyes and he threw the third bottle at the fire with such force and with all the emotions that he could muster.

_He finally drank his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind_

_Until the night_

Sasuke sighed, still having the sharingun activated, and picked up the book that had fallen from his lap onto the floor. He took out the picture he'd only just seconds ago been staring at. It was of himself and Naruto on the day of their wedding. Naruto in a white suit and tie with a black shirt and Sasuke in a black suit and tie with a white shirt. They were holding hands at the front of the church. Kakashi had taken this picture just before they said their vows to each other. Snow was falling in the background as they had decided on a winter wedding. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces that seemed to go from ear to ear. There was Kiba on Naruto's side and Neji on Sasuke's side acting as the to-be-wed couple's best men. You could just make out the pink hair of Sakura.

He growled at seeing this person and took the picture up to his old bedroom that he had when he as a child, before his brother decided to remove the only family he had ever had. Everything was where it should be, nothing was out of place. He sat down on his old bed and downed the last bottle in seconds leaving the last quarter of it left. He took a kunai out of the pouch that was attached to his left thigh. He took his last swig of the burning liquid before letting the bottle slip to the floor. He stared at the picture as bitter salty tears slipped down his cheeks rapidly. He knelt down on his bed facing his pillow and saying a silent pray to whomever. He opened his eyes and looked solemnly down at the picture before placing the kunai to his right temple and summoning all of his strength to plunge it far into the soft spot on his skull and penetrating his brain.

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength to get up off his knees_

Neji sighed sadly as he arrived at the home of his oldest and dearest of friends. He'd sat and waited for this day to happen. He knew it would come, he just didn't know when. He knew from the day he arrived at Naruto's doorstep and found him dead. He followed, almost by instinct, up the stairs to the room that had held so many memories to him and Sasuke. He sighed as he saw the smashed bottle of, what was, whiskey on the floor beside the bed that now held the resting place of Sasuke. He saw exactly what he saw in Naruto's room. Déjà vu. He walked over to his friend and saw something in his hand. Sasuke was clutching tight the picture that meant more to him, than anything on this world.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Neji sighed as he stared at the picture in the palm of one of the happiest day in Naruto and Sasuke's life. He turned towards his unit and told them to start on their work Shino told him what he already knew; he'd killed himself by plunging a kunai into his brain, killing him instantly.

---

Neji stood beside Sasuke's friends silently; a few of Naruto's friends had turned up as well. He smiled softly as he looked towards the wooden box that held his childhood friend. The wind blew through the trees, just like it had done for Naruto's funeral. But the only difference was that the wind sounded just like singing. He smiled up at the sky and walked away with the funeral's company.

_We laid him next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

A small girl with long obsidian hair that flowed down to her mid-back and bright blue eyes that could rival the colour of sapphires turned around and looked at the graves. She had been created by the female Kyuubi that was sealed inside of Naruto. She let her fathers lay down to rest. She didn't live with Sasuke, but she stayed with Gaara after Naruto died. She'd only recently been told who her father was and the story behind how she got here, and everything else. She smiled as something came into focus behind the graves.

Naruto walked out from behind the willow tree in the suit that he got married in. Before him, with his wedding outfit on, was Sasuke with a smile lighting up his face albeit a little shyly. Naruto walked out and stood a few foot in front of Sasuke. They both stared at each other for what seemed like several lifetimes, before Naruto ran the space between them and leapt into Sasuke's open arms; his warm and loving embrace. He spun Naruto around and kissed him fiercely like it was the last thing they would ever do.

The little girl smiled at the two ghostly figures that embraced each other with so much love. They turned towards their little girl and waved at her before dancing together and slowly disappearing.

"Come on, we need to go." Gaara said behind her kneeling down to her height. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm sure that they're happy together now." He picked her up and put her on his hip and started to walk away.

"I know they are." The little girl said clinging to her god-fathers neck and smiling, looking to the sky above.

**The End**

A/N: I wept while writing this; even though I've read the original so many times it still gets to me. I've added a little bit to the ending that wasn't put in the original but I hope that you like it. And like I said at the beginning, I became bored and asked to re-write this but in Sasu/Naru format. I hope you enjoyed and here's the link for Descendant Of Doom's original Whiskey's Lullaby (I'll add it on my home page as it won't add on here).

Oh and please review. Thank you, I'd love to find out what you think of this and if you think I've not done the original justice.


End file.
